Keahi
'Keahi '''is the deuteragonist of the episode ''Hawaiian Vacation ''in ''The Nature Dragon franchise. He's a Shorthorn Bull who lives in the kingdom of Hawaii as their prince. He's the youngest son of King Aka and Queen Maluhia, and the youngest brother of Prince Akamu, Prince Alena and Princess Pua Background Keahi was born to King Aka and Queen Maluhia and is the youngest brother of Alena, Akamu and Pua. Keahi lived a peaceful life on the island of Hawaii with his siblings and closest friends. He developed a love for surfing and began to take fire dance lessons. Sometime during his childhood, the island's fire goddess, Zuma rose from the ground and used her dark powers to extinguish all of the bulls. Keahi, however managed to avoid Zuma's blast but he was the only surviving Shorthorn bull. It left him orphaned and all alone. Afterwards, Keahi was taken in by the land's servants and raised by them. Keahi hopes to restore his people, despite the castle servants saying that they're gone forever. Development Keahi was originally going to be Copy Cat in disguise. But as the storywriter wrote ''Hawaiian Vacation, ''he had another villain in mind, so he decided to have Keahi become a hero in the story. Personality Keahi is introduced to be a kind and welcoming bull who has steadily adjusted to his new lifestyle after the tragic loss of his family and people. He welcomes Hugo and his friends to his island and treats them with a great degree of kindness and respect. Although, he has greatly adjusted to his new lifestyle, Keahi still expresses his insecurities by treating his guests like his own people and how he desperately tried to get close to them shows how lonely, Keahi has felt for a decade. When Hugo and the gang stay in Hawaii for a vacation, Keahi grows attached to them and boldly gives them his trust, preferably with his life. Keahi was also forced to live in guilt and grief for his entire childhood and nearly the rest of his life as the loss of his people has mentally wounded him. It seemed that the relationship that he had with the castle servants was a distance since they had no idea how to raise a child. So, the only people that Keahi had contact with was his castle servants. Keahi was ecstatic to meet outsiders who visit their island and does everything he can to gain their acceptance. By the end of the episode, Keahi was reunited with his family and people, respectively. He shows gratitude by thanking Hugo and welcomes him and his family back to his island whenever they want to come back. Physical appearance Keahi is a slightly muscular bull with orange fur. He's shirtless but wears a red Hawaiian jacket and wears black shorts. Powers and abilities * '''Master Swimmer: '''Keahi is shown to be a strong swimmer as he showed Matthew, all the interesting coral in the ocean. * '''Strong lungs: '''Keahi is shown to be have powerful lungs that enables him to be underwater for a longer period of time. Appearances Hawaiian Vacation Just right after Hugo and the gang crash land in Hawaii, Keahi approaches them and introduces himself to the visitors. He orders his castle servants to fix the plane and allows them to relax on the island. He is seen underwater with Hugo as they examine colorful coral. Later that night, Keahi presents the entertainment at a restaurant but is told by a servant that the fire dances have injured themselves, so Keahi volunteers one of the audiences to perform the fire-dance tonight. Hugo volunteers Blue, Harold and Scarface to perform the dance. Backstage, Keahi dresses the Lion Brothers and tells them what to do for the show. Due to the lions' inexperience with fire dancing, they fail at performing a dance for the audience. However, to their surprise, though, they manage to throw a show that wooed the audience. Keahi claps as he was impressed that the audience liked the Lion Brothers' performance. At 10:00 at night, the gang was preparing themselves for bed until Keahi came over to their hotel room. Hugo came out and spoke with Keahi. Without hesitation, Keahi said that he enjoys having the latter and his friends over for the week and that he trusts them all with his life. Hugo was initially confused of what Keahi but thanked him for welcoming him and his friends to stay on his island and for fixing his plane, which Keahi said will be ready the next day. During the night, the gang is unexpectedly awoken to a hypnotized Keahi walking over to the volcano. Hugo asked Keahi, where he was going and Keahi answered that Zuma calls him in a monotone voice. With help from Scareye, they learn that Zuma is the fire god who extinguished Keahi's people and plans on attempting the same fate on Keahi. The gang goes over to the volcano and stopped from inadvertently killing himself. Hugo snaps Keahi out of the trance and tells him what happened. Keahi tells Hugo that Zuma has been imprisoned in a cauldron and has been unable to escape for centuries. That's when Luther, Blackeye and Frederick reveals themselves as the ones who hypnotized Keahi. Blackeye reveals that Zuma is one of his ancestors and is willing to bring her back to life. By using their dark powers, they are able to revive Zuma and she immediately attacks Keahi after recognizing him as one of the bulls, whom she failed to kill, many years ago. The gang then hides behind a rock and devises a plan of how to defeat Zuma. Hugo comes up with an idea when he sees all of the poi on the ground and uses that to put Zuma out. By using a specially-made gun from, Hugo shoots a gallon of poi onto Zuma, destroying her and her powers. The sorcerers are defeated and Hugo destroys the cauldron by throwing into the fire pit. Just then, the cauldron's spell is broken and all of the Shorthorn bulls are revived, including Keahi's family. He happily reunites with them and tells them that Hugo rescued them. Aka kindly thanks Hugo for protecting his son, saving his people and possibly his island from Zuma's magic. The next morning, the plane is fully repaired and just as the gang are about to leave Hawaii, Keahi welcomes Hugo back to his island, anytime they want to come.Category:Cattle Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:TV Animation characters Category:Siblings Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Polynesian characters Category:Nobility Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Animated characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Teenagers Category:Dancers Category:Athletes